As mobile data storage increases and camera-imaging quality improves, users are increasingly capturing and sharing video with their mobile devices. One major drawback of the increasing use of video, however, arises while browsing a graphical user interface for a desired video clip or sequence. Currently, a number of software applications facilitating a user browsing cataloged or otherwise stored video sequences are capable of presenting those sequences in a number of different manners. For example, a number of software applications are capable of presenting the names of stored video sequences in a list from which the user may browse the listed video sequences. Other software applications are capable of additionally or alternatively presenting thumbnail images representative of the video sequences, where each thumbnail representation corresponds to either a single frame or a collection of multiple frames. By presenting a thumbnail representation of a video sequence, these software applications facilitate the user identifying a desired video sequence from among a number of similar thumbnail representations of other video sequences. Further, a thumbnail representation may facilitate more efficient memory recall of video sequences since the user may more readily identify a desired video clip.
Although presenting thumbnail representations that correspond to one or more frames of video sequences facilitates users browsing a number of video sequences, this manner of browsing video sequences has drawbacks. In this regard, conventional software applications that present thumbnail representations in this manner do so without regard to the extent the represented frame(s) may or may not be descriptive of the entire video sequence. Thus, for example, for represented frame(s) that do not have a meaningful relation to the remainder of the video sequence, or for the first frame(s) of a video sequence with a number of significant cut frames, the respective thumbnail representations may not adequately identify those video sequences to the user.